


Oh, I can't forget the way you kissed me

by kittenjosten



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenjosten/pseuds/kittenjosten
Summary: “Hyung, how do you kiss someone?” Sehun asks, his voice nothing more than a hushed whisper.Baekhyun’s face morphs to one of slight shock. He can’t believe Sehun’s asking him this. It’s not that Baekhyun thinks it’s wrong that Sehun has never kissed anyone at 18.Sehun was just beautiful, it was hard to believe he had never been kissed.





	Oh, I can't forget the way you kissed me

“Baekhyun” Sehun whispers softly, his voice barely heard. Sehun was standing in Baekhyun’s doorway. He looked like he was trying to shrink into himself. Baekhyun blinked in confusion, immediately bolting up so he was sitting on his bed, instead of laying. 

“What’s wrong, Sehun? Are you hurt?” Baekhyun’s asks quickly, amazed his words even made it out into a coherent sentence. 

“I’m” Sehun paused, his tongue tracing over his bottom lip as he fidgets. “Fine, Hyung.” He finished with difficulty. Sehun stepped into Baekhyun’s room, closing the door behind him. 

Baekhyun watched Sehun exhale shakily as the boy tried to find courage. 

“What is it, Sehun?” Normally, Baekhyun might tease Sehun to break the ice, to earn a glare, any response, really. Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to make light of the moment when Sehun looked so fragile and skittish. 

“Hyung, how do you kiss someone?” Sehun asks, his voice nothing more than a hushed whisper. 

Baekhyun’s face morphs to one of slight shock. He can’t believe Sehun’s asking him this. It’s not that Baekhyun thinks it’s wrong that Sehun has never kissed anyone at 18. 

Sehun was just beautiful, it was hard to believe he had never been kissed. He always thought that, even if just experimentally, the boy had probably made out with at least Luhan and Kai.

“You’ve never kissed anyone?” Baekhyun asks and feels a thrill at the way Sehun blushes. Sehun looks so embarrassed, the sight makes Baekhyun’s heart swell. 

Sehun shakes his head no.

Baekhyun gnaws on his lip for a moment before patting his bed, a bright smile bursting onto his face when Sehun joins him, sitting with crossed legs. 

Baekhyun’s staring down at Sehun’s lips as he speaks, before glancing back up at his eyes. 

“So the first thing you’re gonna want to do is” Baek is leaning in towards Sehun, his gaze suffocating in a pleasant way, as his tongue darts over his lips and Sehun copies the notion.

“Good boy!” Baekhyun exclaims, excited, causing Sehun to startle and blink in confusion. 

“It’s good to lick your lips before you kiss, it’s not that fun to kiss too dry lips. They’re not good for blowjobs either, I wouldn’t recommend” Baekhyun’s face scrunches up in distaste at the memory of how bad chapped lips had felt around him. 

“Hyung” Sehun whines out. 

“Right, Sorry,” Baekhyun says before settling back down. 

“You’ll want to tilt your head just a bit when you do kiss.Try your best not to be too aggressive when you lean forward, accidentally clashing with someone’s teeth isn’t as fun as people make it sound to be.” 

Sehun nods, biting his lip gently.

Baekhyun’s hand reaches up, running over Sehun’s bottom lip, causing Sehun to stop the action.

“Like this,” Baekhyun says, moving forward, keeping his gaze with Sehun. 

Sehun could feel Baekhyun’s breath hitting his lips. Sehun felt like his heart was beating too fast to be healthy. 

“And then you’ll just-” Baekhyun tilts his head ever so slightly. Sehun’s confused on why it’ll even make a difference, but he trusts Baekhyun. 

“And then” Baekhyun’s voice was lower, more seductive as his parted lips met Sehun’s. 

It had started off so innocent, but somewhere along the line, after Sehun giving experimental pecks, and testing the waters, it changed.

Baekhyun’s weight was heavy, pleasantly so, against Sehun. Sehun was panting, heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

Baekhyun had moved to kissing his neck with just as much enthusiasm as he had when they were making out. 

“Baek,” Sehun whined as Baekhyun latched onto his skin. He had been hard in his jeans for the last half an hour. Sehun couldn’t even recall a time he had felt this turned on. 

Baekhyun was eerily good at making him feel. He was so attentive to Sehun’s needs. Sehun couldn’t recall anything that would lead to him being loved so unconditionally. 

 

“Do you feel good, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun’s voice rumbled against his skin in a maddening way.

“Yes, please, I need more Hyung.” Sehun whimpered, his hips bucking up against Baekhyun. 

“What do you need Sehun?” Baekhyun asked, his hands trailing up and down Sehun’s covered thighs. 

“Fuck me, please fuck me," Sehun sounded so wrecked.

Baekhyun was pulling back, his hands guiding Sehun to look at him with a soft caress. 

“Baby, you’ve had a long day. There’s no way you’re not tired and sore after all the new choreography you had to learn on your own today.”

Sehun’s eyes welled up with tears of frustration and the icy thought of rejection.

“Hyung, please.” Sehun couldn’t help the pout that took over his face, how his bottom lip stuck out. His glassy eyes were full of heartache. 

“Do you trust me?” Baekhyun asks, his touch still comforting.

‘Of course.” Sehun answers after a deafening moment of silence. 

“Then trust me to take care of you, baby.” Sehun bites his lip, nodding in defeat, heart leaping at the smile Baekhyun directed at him. 

Baekhyun tugs Sehun’s jeans down, with much effort, throwing the offending item of clothing off to the side of his bed.

Sehun couldn’t help the sigh of relief when his boxer briefs were no longer restricting him.

“You’re so good for me, baby” Baekhyun’s tone is adoring as he gathers the precome that’s already formed, giving a soft tug to Sehun’s cock. 

“You’re such a pretty boy, with such a pretty cock.” 

“Hyung” Sehun whines out in embarrassment. 

Baekhyun smirks, leaning down to let his tongue flatten against the tip of Sehun’s cock. 

Baekhyun relished the small gasp that Sehun made as he took the boy’s cock into his mouth. 

Sehun was squirming so beautifully, already. Baekhyun pulled off, licking up the side of Sehun’s cock, before letting his hand take back over. 

“Has anyone else touched you like this, Sehun?” Baekhyun asks in a silky voice. 

Sehun forces his eyes open as he peeks down at his elder, shaking his head no. 

“Do you like my mouth on you, Sehun?” Baekhyun asks, cocking his head to the side. 

Sehun’s face scrunched up in embarrassment, throwing his arm over his face to hide.  
“Yes, hyung.” He answers, slightly muffled by skin. 

Baekhyun pressed a kiss to Sehun’s inner thigh. 

“I love you, you know that? You’re so pretty for me, baby, don’t hide.”

A loud groan left Sehun, but he complied, shyly moving his arm back down to his side.

Baekhyun rewarded Sehun by taking his cock back into his mouth, suckling, and going farther down.

Sehun’s hips snap forward slightly, his cock hitting the back of Baekhyun’s throat. 

Baekhyun rubs Sehun’s thighs in encouragement and Sehun shyly starts to fuck Baekhyun’s mouth. 

Sehun couldn’t help the whimpers that were falling from his own lips. Everything was pleasantly too much. He felt warm, loved, and desperate for release. 

Baekhyun’s lips left Sehun’s cock with a loud pop as he made his way back up to hover over Sehun reconnecting their lips. Sehun can’t even complain about tasting himself on Baekhyun’s tongue.

Baekhyun’s hand is jerking him off at a fast pace, his body squirming beneath Baekhyun’s wait. A loud whine muffled by Baekhyun’s lips as Sehun comes. 

Baekhyun is still lazily kissing him as Sehun comes back down from the high. 

“I love you” Sehun mumbles feeling emotionally overwhelmed and loved in Baekhyun’s warm embrace.


End file.
